The instant invention relates generally to bathing implements and more specifically it relates to a back washer.
Numerous bathing implements have been provided in prior art that are adapted to aid people when washing in the shower or bathtub, such as brushes, scrubbers or the like. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.